It's Complicated
by Dynamoheart
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and with Jane's 'dream' kitchen finally finished, her three friends are convinced she needs someone to share it with. Jake turns up at the right place at the right time claiming he just wants to keep her company. But are Jake's reasons all that innocent?
1. Wouldn't it be nice

Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up

In the morning when the day is new

And after having spent the day together

Hold each other close the whole night through

Jane twirled around her kitchen, a mix of singing and humming along to the familiar song. Holding the edge of the kitchen counter to steady herself, Jane silenced the small kitchen timer before it had enough time to fully ring.

"Shit" she muttered as the hot dish hit the side of her hand. Great, another burn to add to her catalogue of cooking injuries.

Jane seemed to hate Valentine's Day more as the years went on. This year all four girls had decided to spend Valentine's Day together. All four were either divorced or single and guessed that spending Valentine's Day with their best friends would be better than going it alone with a soppy film.

Jane pulled the hot heart shaped pastries out of the oven and set them on the counter. The girls had decided to exchange cards while they have a giggle at each other's failed romantic encounters. They all had a few drinks, a catch up and a gossip, Jake being the number one subject of course. If only he knew, he'd be flattered.

Deciding that this time oven gloves would be a sensible option, Jane carried the small heart shaped tarts, pastries and pies into the large family lounge where her three friends were currently having an overdue catch up.

"What's put you in such a good mood?" Trisha's eyes widened when she saw thousands of calories on a plate being set beside her. Lemon, strawberry and chocolate but to name a few.

"Why wouldn't she be happy?" Diane giggled "she hasn't had any action for ten years then suddenly not only is she seeing a guy but she's also having a full blown sausy affair with her ex-husband at the same time"

Looking down at the lemon tart currently in her hand, Jane slammed the knife into it "Adam was just one date and Jake...well Jake was just a faze"

Jane glanced at the small clock as she dished up the delicious desserts.

"A faze?!" Joanne near chocked "after ten years you have a full blown affair with your ex-husband and you call that just a faze? Like its bad enough having an affair but when it suddenly moves into expensive hotels, bars and you establish feelings your affair suddenly moves up the scale. Like wayy up"

Jane rolled her eyes as she poured herself a large glass of red wine. She'd never heard of this affair 'scale' and she wasn't interested in it either. "Ok so it wasn't a faze. It was stupid, immature, a moment of madness" she looked between her friends hoping they would agree.

"Are you kidding me?!" Trisha near fell off her chair "it was amazing. It was exactly what you needed! A man strolling round your new kitchen. Christening the sheets in a sort of way"

"Jake walking round my new kitchen in his undies isn't going to do wonders for my decor" Jane let a small smile escape her lips.

"Jake? Who said anything about Jake?! I'm just talking about you getting a man in general" Trisha threw her hands in the air "...but then again, if Jake is the first person that comes to mind..then..."

"Oi...stop right there" Jane dropped the small knife and fell back onto her chair "what are you insinuating?"

"Nothing...all I'm saying is that he cheated on you, your twenty year marriage ended. There might be some unfinished business there. You went from being in every part of each other's lives to not even seeing each other" Diane looked Jane up and down, trying to read each small movement and expression.

"Yeah you missed the part in between that we all experienced" Joanne chipped in "the part where you slowly drift apart"

"We never seen each other enough for that" Jane giggled.

"Exactly. Now you have time for each other. It's what you were both looking forward to. The kids going to college, the house being peaceful, quiet...empty" Trisha took a sip out of her wine glass.

"Look...the last ten years have been great" Jane closed her eyes and shook her head "having one less person to clean up after. Having one less person to worry about."

"But now all the kids are gone your all alone in this big house. He wanted to get back with you. He left his wife for you!" Diane raised an eyebrow, hoping Jane would break.

"Right...can we just drop the Jake subject for now" Jane raised her hands in the air.

"Ok, Yes...for now" Trisha raised her eyes from her wine glass.

Jane slowly started to stare upon hearing the door bell ring. The mix of heat and alcohol had obviously sent her into a peaceful sleep.

"God, their persistent" Joanne groaned as she upped the volume on Jane's flat screen TV.

"I guess I'll answer it then" Jane rolled her eyes as she pulled herself up from the small arm chair.

Creeping down the hall, Jane obviously wasn't rushing to answer the late night caller. They had driven up her private driveway and been ringing the door for a good five minutes so they could wait a few extra.

Stoping in the middle of her glass hallway, Jane stared outside where her eyes were immediately drawn to a small black sports car.

"Jake" she muttered to herself as her eyes glanced down at what she was wearing.

Jane stopped at a mirror before the door and ran her hand threw her loose blond hair. She didn't know why, he was her ex-husband. Not her lover, not her boyfriend but her ex.

Taking a deep breath, Jane opened the door. Jake stood there with wide grin on his face, clutching a bottle of wine. Jane's eyes widened when she realised the wines three hundred dollar price tag.

"Janey"

Oh how she hated the pet name she had been branded with.

"Jake"

They stared at each other for a moment. Jane's eyes stayed on Jake's face while Jake's eyes wondered down Jane's body, listing every curve her little black dress was made to emphasise.

Jane's eyes stopped at the empty space behind Jake. She wondered out into the cold February night and walked around him just to prove her point. Jakes eyes followed her, his eyebrows raised.

"Jane, what are you doi..."

"Wow your alone. Not like you" Jake chuckled when he realised that she had come all the way out into the cold just to walk around in an empty space and prove her point.

"Oh let me guess. Realising that you have two very pissed ex-wives you decided to go drown your sorrows in a local bar where you met a thin twenty something year old with long hair. Just your type. So you thought you'd try your chance, you booked a deluxe room only she hadn't even shown you the bed when you comped out on the floor" Jane let a satisfied grin appear on her face as she remembered them lying in bed together, eating breakfast while having an short heart to heart "so you thought you'd come to me to get your digestive system back on track"

"Am I right?" Jane grinned as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Wrong actually" Jake chuckled, stepping forward. Jane looked up at him while Jake looked down, their faces only a centimetres apart "I thought that a beautiful woman like you didn't deserve to be alone on Valentine's Day so I picked up my best bottle of wine and headed round here to keep you company"

Jane smiled as she narrowed her eyes at him "smooth Adler. Very smooth" she giggled as she took a few steps back to the door.

"Come in" Diane called from the hallway. Jane looked down at her and gave her a disapproving look. Diane giggled and gave her a wink as she walked up the hallway and grabbed the bottle of wine out of Jake's hand "come on in and join the singles club" Diane looked between the two of them "there's wine and Jane's been cooking"

As if he needed to be persuaded.

"If I come in will you go easy on me" Jake grinned.

"I don't remember that being part of Diane's offer" she chuckled.

"Any of that delicious lemon tart you used to make" Jake asked, a wide smile quickly appearing on his face.

"Maybe..." Jane bit her lip.

"Oh come on Jane, just let the poor guy in" Trisha shouted.

I guess news travels fast. Jane's eyes burned into Jake's as she moved from the entrance of the door to let him in.

"Go on then, grab a fork" Jane giggled at his eagerness as she closed the door.

Jake was one step ahead of her and when she had turned around he was standing there spinning a fork in one hand with a grin on his face.

Jake gave Jane a peck on the cheek before she could protest. Maybe lingering there a bit longer than he should have before practically skipping down the hall to the lounge.

Jane watched him and found herself slowly tracing her hand along her cheek, where his lips had been a mere two seconds ago.

Wouldn't it be nice.


	2. Janey

Staring out her kitchen window, Jane's eyes stopped at the sun lounger by the pool where she had cried herself to sleep after Jake and kids had left. She half wished she could go out and do the same tonight but crying wouldn't help the situation she was in. The confused state she was in was unbearable, her therapist couldn't get her out of this one.

Jake had been in her house for twenty minutes now and for twenty minutes she had been pacing the kitchen washing, brushing, cleaning, drying, clearing. Anything that would stop her brain from over thinking things was time well spent.

Looking across her spotless kitchen Jane sighed cursing herself for completing the tasks too quickly. What was she supposed to do now?

Grabbing an open bottle of wine Jane set it on the breakfast bar and placed a clean wine glass beside it.

Jane tapped her finger nails off the worktop for a few seconds contemplating drinking wine while Jake was under her roof. Jane's phone vibrating brought her out of her thoughts. Great. Someone to text or even phone. Jane quickly counted in her head how many minutes she could stay away from Jake by having a simple conversation on the phone.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Jane ran her hands threw her hair wondering where it had all gone wrong. It's Valentine's Day, she should be going out with a husband or partner, not be stuck in her kitchen, hiding from her ex-husband.

Flipping the screen of her phone up, Jane narrowed her eyes to read the text she had received.

WHERE ARE YOU?!

-Trisha

Jane angrily slid her phone down the breakfast bar, closing her eyes as it slammed against the wall. She didn't care right now as long as she didn't have to read the message again.

There was no way she was going into that room. It was bad enough having Jake under her roof but she couldn't stand being constantly on edge when being in a room with him. His side glances and cheeky smiles made her go weak at the knees and he knows it.

Turning around with one of her hands still over her face, Jane spotted the bottle of wine and the clean glass. She was quick to discard the glass beside her once fully functional cell phone and instead grabbed the bottle, swinging it until it met her lips.

"Jesus Janey" Jake stared at her wide eyed. He had witnessed everything. He had rarely seen Jane angry but hurling things around the kitchen was a new side of her he didn't want to explore.

As the last drop of the red liquid hit her lips, Jane set the empty wine bottle back onto the breakfast bar. Jake sighed, half relieved that the wine bottle hadn't endured the same fate as the phone and wine glass.

"Is it safe to come in..?" Jake threw his hands up in a surrender as he took a few small steps into Jane's new kitchen.

Jane glanced up at him before turning around to look out the small window again, only this time it wasn't the pool she was focusing on, it was Jake's reflection that seemed to be moving closer to her.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that your hiding from me" Jake smirked at he reached the other side of the breakfast bar. Leaning over his eyes moved down Jane's body before finally focusing on his favourite part.

Taking a deep breath, Jane twirled around raising an eyebrow when she realised that Jake's eyes had been solely focused on her ass. "I was just clearing up"

"I could have done that" Jake quickly stood up straight, trying his best to focus on Jane's face rather than the small black dress that hugged her frame.

"You...clean...?" Jane giggled "why do I find that so hard to believe" she smirked.

"I have been moving between my car and sofa for the past six months. Things have changed" he chuckled.

"You've been kicked out by both wives for cheating. Isn't that implying something to you?" Jane folded her arms as she rested her back against the kitchen counter.

"Yes...maybe I should have stayed with my first choice. I remarried but it seems that even after saying 'I do' for the second time, I still couldn't stay away from wife number one"

Looking at the ground, Jane bit her lip as her eyes slowly edged up to meet his.

"You should come in" Jake smiled, changing the subject as he tried to avoid Jane's eyes "I'm getting grilled by your three best friends and besides...I'm not that scary"

Jane unfolded her arms and pushed her lips together as she watched him walk back down the hallways towards the lounge.

Glancing over at the broken phone, Jane pushed herself away from the bench and walked down towards the lounge, taking a deep breath when she heard the sound of Jake's overbearing laugh.

"Jane" Diane exclaimed, moving over slightly to give Jane a place to sit.

Jane kindly accepted her offer after realising it was the furthest away from Jake she was going to get.

"Wine?" Trisha held out a glass.

Jane declined, catching Jake's eyes as she turned her attention back to the three girls.

"Jake here was just talking about you" Joanne smiled as all four girls eyes focused on Jake.

"Oh god" Jane muttered "perhaps I will have a glass of that" Jane outstretched her hand, hinting Trisha to pass her the bottle.

"Do you think that's really a good idea" Jake raised an eyebrow catching the girls attention.

"You gave up the right to decide that about ten years ago...when you divorced me" Jane narrowed her eyes at him before finally grabbing the bottle of white wine from Trisha's hands.

"Your the one that asked me for a divorce...remember" Jake looked at Jane's shocked expression before taking a sip of his wine. He never could help starting an argument. Any comment that was made to him always had to have a smart reply.

"Yes, I remember" Jane narrowed her eyes at him, purposely filling her glass to the top while her eyes gave him a deathly stare "only what I don't remember is holding a gun to your head and forcing you to sign the papers"

"Right lets..." Trisha interrupted Jane and Jake's argument glancing at Joanne and Diane, pleading for some help.

"No" Jane raised her hand to stop Trisha, her eyes still solely focused on Jake "but you know what I do remember, Jake. I remember you staying late at 'work', constantly lying to me, leaving me on my own with four young kids when you went out to see your whore" Jane spat, raising her voice for the first time since god knows when.

Joanne, Diane and Trisha all stared at the 'happily' divorced couple before awkwardly taking a sip of their wine.

"Now that's not fair" Jake tried to defend himself, setting his glass down on the table hoping that Jane would too.

He didn't fancy picking glass out of his face all night.

"Not fair?" Jane chuckled "you know what Jake...I'm not even bothered that you left me for a hot uptight twenty something year old. What bothers me is that you broke up your family, hurt your kids and all for what?! She left you after a month then came running back to you when she got knocked up, all because she couldn't keep her legs shut!"


	3. Ten Years Too Late

****Some swearing in this chapter*******

Reaching for the door handle Diane stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she realised that it was Joanne and Trisha. They all had the same idea so there was no point beating around the bush.

Two minutes later and the blow out argument which was about a decade late in coming was now in full swing. Jane and Jake had walked down the hall hurling abuse at each other about their twenty year marriage and less than satisfactory separation before finally reaching the kitchen where the argument was now heating up.

All three girls had the same idea and were now taking their places outside the door hoping to be able to get to any casualties as quickly as possible and maybe get a listen in on the action in the process.

"I never wanted a divorce" Jake stood at one side of a table while Jane stood at the other. He was pretty sure it was a good three metres long and boy, was he glad. Jake didn't know what exactly was going on in Jane's tiny little head but she was in the mood for throwing things and not just things like towels and plastic utensils, Jake could spy Jane's hand edging closer to a pile of plates and cups with each passing second.

"Well you could've fooled me!" Jane chuckled, her eyes narrowing that much that Jake wondered how much of his face she could actually see. "You had a six month long affair with a young brunette assistant!"

"At least I was honest!" Jake fired back.

"Honest" Jane chuckled "honest...?"

"Jake you've never been honest in your life! You lied about working and left your first wife to raise three kids, you lied about going to a fertility clinic to your second wife and instead went to a fancy hotel with me. You've broken two sets of wedding vows. Jake you haven't been honest a day in your life, I'm not sure you even know the meaning of the word. Jesus Christ! When God was handing out honesty you were probably hovering about the back of the queue shagging the receptionist!"

Pushing her lips together Trisha tried not to chuckle at Jane's remarks. After a long silence she reached for the door not expecting her hand to be pulled back by Joanne.

"Are you crazy?" Gasped Diane "it's only the eye of the storm. You'll be in there no time before she starts hurling plates around"

Placing her hand back to her side, Trisha silently agreed that a glass to the door was the best option at the minute.

"Jane. Your acting crazy" Jake exclaimed holding onto the wall as if it was somehow going to save him from thousands of shards of glass and ceramic.

"Crazy?" Jane screeched "you think I'm crazy?" She sarcastically chuckled before hurling the first of many plates at Jake.

Jake flinched and covered his head with his arms as the first of many ceramic plates hit that wall beside him. "Jane maybe we just need to talk. You kicked me out when you found out about Agnes, we couldn't even look at each other never mind talk ten years ago"

"So it's my fault now?" Jane slammed another plate against the wall, glad that she didn't have any neighbours in close proximity.

Jake flinched again, steadying himself by putting a hand out onto the bench.

"Do you think we should call the kids?" Joanne looked between Trisha and Diane awaiting their opinions. She'd never seen Jane like this but she knew that Jake wasn't going to survive much longer in that kitchen and the kids arriving might calm her down a bit. You'd be amazed at how seeing her kids cars pull up in the drive way had the potential of changing her from a maniac to a kind, loving mother.

"No" Trisha shook her head "absolutely not. You know how they reacted when they found out about the affair. They've been suspicious ever since so what do you think they will do when they find out that they are spending Valentine's Day together. Anyway they are probably out enjoying the night themselves. Jane will calm down soon enough.

Diane nodded her head in agreement though Trisha had barely got the words out of her mouth before another plate was slammed against the wall.

"Are you sure about that?" Joanne raised her eyebrow at Diane and Trisha. If they were flinching while outside the door, God knows what Jake is going through inside.

"Ok" Diane sighed.

"A text" Trisha agreed "but only a text. Jane will kill us if she find out"

"Yeah. Jake won't be the only one getting plates hurled at him" Diane chuckled as she watched Joanne take her phone out to send Lauren a quick text.

Hey it's Joanne

Sorry to bother you on Valentine's night but I'm with your mom, maybe you should give her a call. Nothing serious but as soon as possible would be great.

Xx

Clicking the send button, Joanne hoped the smashing would end soon.

Meanwhile inside the kitchen Jake had now decided that hiding behind the table was his best option. Several large pieces of glass and ceramic littered the kitchen floor. It seemed Jane wouldn't be satisfied until she had the whole kitchen raided of anything smash-able.

"You selfish. Lying. Bastard." Jane screeched while she hurled three different plates at the wall.

"Jane, throwing things isn't the answer" Jake tried to peek from behind the table as he slowly raised his hand.

"It just feels so fucking great" Jane gritted her teeth as another plate slammed against the wall.

"Jane you can throw plates at my head all day but..."

"Good" Jane interrupted Jake.

"What i I mean is...you'll feel much better if we just talk" Jake tried to convince her.

"I doubt it" Jane chuckled watching Jake flinch as another glass hit the side of the table.

"Jane this isn't normal" Jake begged her.

"Fuck normal"

A glass jar hit the chair Jake was hiding behind, making him jump. After the shards of glass hit the floor the next thirty seconds was filled with silence.

Jane's extreme anger was turning into sadness before it quickly took a left turn, turning into amusement. The sound of Jane's laughter filled the room.

Pecking from behind the chair Jake slowly began to stand up, keeping his arms raised just in case Jane decided to hurl an extra plate at him.

"Oh my god" Jane giggled as she covered her eyes with both hands.

"Jane"

"No Jake" Jane chuckled as she took one hand off her face, raising it to stop Jake from continuing.

"Oh my god. I've been waiting ten years to scream at you" she giggled.

Jake took a few steps towards Jane, looking around he noted that hundreds of dollars worth of plates that were now smashed against the floor. He doubted there was even any plates left if Jane suddenly decided she wasn't done with the smashing match.

Standing with in touching distance of Jane, Jake noted her fits of giggles quickly turning into tears.

Jake sighed and looked towards the door that he knew the three girls would be huddled behind. Glancing back over at Jane he watched as her hands stuck to her face, tears running down the parts of her cheeks that were visible.

Within a few seconds he had grabbed her and tightly pulled her into her chest. Jane tried to use her frail arms to push him away put she quickly gave up and relaxed.

Leaning against the bench, Jake checked the floor for glass before slowly siding their bodies down to rest on the tiles against the corner kitchen units.

Jake slowly rubbed his hand up and down Jane's blond hair as the sound of her cries echoed through the room. Jane's cries were nearly as loud as the plates smashing, just looking down at her face buried in his chest and his soaked shirt Jake knew she was crying her heart out.

He secretly knew that this was ten years of headache finally spilling out.

Leaning his back against the new kitchen units, Jake roughing kissed the top of Jane's head as he tightened his arms around her.

"I'm sorry"


	4. Poke Smot

Jake propped himself up against the corner kitchen counter. The pair still sat on the floor, Jane's tears had slowly come to a stop but she still lay on Jake's chest, her arms tightly wrapped around him.

"That apology. How far back does it go?" She muttered.

"How far back do you need it to go?" Jake smirked.

"Wayyy back" Jane giggled as she tightened her grasp around Jake.

"Ok. Consider it an all inclusive apology , from not being the husband you needed to turning up naked on your bed six months ago" Jake chuckled.

"Yeah, I never asked you. What was the deal with that?" Jane asked.

"I don't know, I never thought that far along. I suppose I expected you to find me irresistible and fall back into my arms" Jake explained, a smile playing on his lips "I suppose I just wanted things to be like they used to be"

Hearing those words, Jane tightened her grip around Jake. Burying her head into his chest, Jane didn't want to move. For those few seconds everything was perfect.

Joanne, Diane and Trisha all bundled through the kitchen door, Joanne was first but spotted Jane and Jake on the floor. Joanne quickly came to a stop making Diane and Trisha near fall over her.

"Jesus Joanne did you not learn to wa..."

Trisha stopped when she caught what Joanne was staring at.

Jake sat on the ground against the kitchen counters, Jane lying against his chest with her head buried and her arms tightly wrapped around him.

All three girls opened their mouths to speak but nothing came out. Spotting the three girls Jake ran his hand threw Jane's hair as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Right..." Diane muttered "I'm just...I'm gonna go"

"Me too" Joanne gave the two girls a side glance.

"Actually could one of you give me a lift?" Trisha asked.

"Sure" Diane muttered, her eyes seemly staying glued to Jake and Jane.

"You don't have to go" Jane moved her head from Jake's chest. The truth was that she had forgotten all about her three friends, they were the least of her worries right now.

"No...honestly" Joanne narrowed her eyes as she scanned all the broken ceramic and glass that was scattered across the kitchen. "I'm on the early shift in the morning"

"Me too" Trisha made her quick excuse.

"And I'm...I'm just tired" Diane looked from side to side.

"Ok" Jane sighed as she pushed herself up "let me walk you all out then"

"No, really...we can make are own way out" Diane fiddled with her car keys.

"No, really...I want to" Jane smiled, wiping her running mascara away.

Pushing herself up and away from Jake, Jane walked the three girls down the hallway and out to their cars.

Trisha softly grabbed Jane's face when they both pulled away from their brief hug "you need to sleep" she smiled, noting the bags under her eyes "alone" she added before pulling away.

Jane rolled her eyes and smiled as she gave Diane and Joanne a small hug goodbye.

"Thanks, for coming" Jane muttered to each of them "I don't know how I would have faced this year by myself, you know...after all that's happened recently"

"I know" Diane smiled, putting her hands on her friends shoulders.

"Well we now know that you wouldn't exactly have been alone" Joanne muttered earning herself a small smack from Trisha.

"Just...you know...be careful" Joanne smiled at her friends as she unlocked her BMW.

"I will" Jane smiled, tugging a small jacket around her cold arms.

Jane watched as the cars disappeared down her private driveway before she headed back inside to face Jake. They had been close for a while there, but being out of his arms for a short time brought back all her doubts.

"Jake?" Jane said as she entered the large kitchen. Jane smiled and raised an eyebrow when she turned the corner only to see Jake sat on the ground in the same position she'd left him in.

"You're going to catch your death if you sit on that cold floor any longer" she chuckled, folding her arms.

"Well it isn't exactly a choice" Jake muttered as he tried his best to outstretch his hand to his back.

"Please tell me your not stuck" Jane bit her lip.

"You see what happens when your not looking out for me" Jake chuckled with her "bad back, heart, digestive system"

"Hmm" Jane giggled "I'm afraid that my powers don't stretch to limiting the effect of ageing"

"Your fine, you don't suffer with it"

"Oh, was that a complement?" Jane smirked.

"No...yes...I mean, you do" Jake stuttered

"I do?" Jane giggled.

Jane ran her finger alone the kitchen counter as she slowly began to walk away smirking.

"Jane" Jake sighed

Jane shot round just as she reached the door.

"Please" Jake begged her.

Jane rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe she was going back to help him.

"Right...what do you need me to do?" Jane sighed.

"Well..."

"Jake" Jane closed her eyes and slowly raised her hands to stop him "if your not going to be serious..." Jane slowly turned her body around to leave.

"Ok, ok" Jake chuckled "take my hands"

Jane was quick to obey, pulling Jake's hands, she began to help him up.

"What would your wife say if she knew that you were round at another woman's house on Valentine's Day?" Jane smirked.

Their fingers where still in entwined as Jake stood in front of her, her fingers curling around the gold band on his finger.

"Your not any other woman, Jane" he chuckled, following her eyes and they scanned his soaked shirt.

"I don't think your wife will see it like that" Jane muttered. Her hand trailing down the buttons of Jake's soaked shirt.

"Sorry" Jane giggled as she slowly trailed her finger over the dark mascara stains on the plain shirt.

Jane's eyes caught with his as his fingers moved on top of hers. Their eyes stayed latched to each other's as he slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

"Now your really going to catch you death" Jane smirked as her eyes slowly made their way down his body. "I really need to get this place cleaned up" she muttered as she tore her eyes away from Jake.

"Mmm" Jake agreed as he looked at the glass and ceramic scattered around the tile floor.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jake" Jane muttered. The two of them had somehow found their way back into the lounge after clearing up the kitchen. Their two separate seats had soon turned into one and they now lay on the sofa, Jane's head rested on Jake's chest.

"Yeah" Jake's eyes turned from the TV to the top of Jane's head.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Jane asked, her eyes making their way up to Jake's face so she could judge his answer.

"Nope" Jake answered as his eyes turned back to the TV "more clinically insane" he chuckled.

"I am not" Jane pushed herself up and away from Jake's chest so she could get his attention.

"Ok" Jake chuckled "let's settle on hormonal" he suggested, turning his head back towards the TV.

"No, let's not settle on hormonal" Jane protested "I am not hormonal" she nudged him "...and don't laugh, this isn't funny"

"It is" Jake disagreed with a small smirk "you threw plates and abuse at me then laughed at me before bursting into tears and crying in my arms for fifteen minutes... and your telling me that your not hormonal" he chuckled.

"I'm not, I'm just stressed, on edge" Jane muttered.

"Well I'm glad I can still make you feel that way honey" Jake raised an eyebrow even thinking about the way he made Jane feel.

"Don't flatter yourself" Jane pulled herself away so she could sit up beside Jake and have a proper conversation. "I've wanted to scream at you for the past ten years"

"I know" Jake admitted, turning his head to the side so that he could look at Jane "every meeting since our break up I've seen it in your eyes"

"And now...?"

"And now I see something a lot more loving" Jake muttered, taking a sip out of his wine glass so he could avoid eye contact with her.

"Jake Adler, sometimes you really do flatter yourself" Jane smirked, not once moving her eyes away from his.

Their smiles slowly faded as their eyes edged down towards each other's lips.

***Ring***

"Leave it" Jake sighed, his eyes not once looking away from Jane's lips.

"I can't"

"Well...I can't wait" Jake muttered as their eyes latched.

"You'll have to wait" Jane looked down at his lips only centimetres from his, purposely moving her body over him to get herself up to answer the door.

***Ring***Ring***

"Jez! I'm coming!" Jane shouted as she left the room...and Jake.

Closing the lounge door after her, Jane lay behind it for a few seconds as her chest steadily moved up and down. She smiled to herself as she thought of the night with Jake and how her fears had slowly disappeared as they seemed to get closer. She knew that Jake was or was getting a divorce from Agnes but of course he didn't need to know that she knew. A frown come across Jane's face as she realised what was happening to her. She was falling for him. She was falling for Jake Adler, letting him in again. Perhaps she'd never really stopped loving him, perhaps she'd never really known how to live without him.

Throwing her hands in the air with frustration, Jane rolled her eyes and ran her hands through her blond hair. What is she doing? She's fifty-one and still acting like a bloody teenager and the worst thing is that they are acting like they used to when they first met at nineteen years of age. Flirty, loving, caring, chatty, all things that had faded as their marriage went on. The things she missed the most...and so did he.

***Ring***

"Coming" Jane pushed herself away from the door and walked down the long hallway to the answer the front door.

Pulling the door open, Jane sighed as she was greeted by Harley with a nervous Lauren hiding behind him.

"Mum" Lauren fell into Jane's arms "what took you so long to answer?"

"Honey it's nine at night" Jane grasped Lauren's face in her hands "I was sleeping"

"Mom, where's dad..?" Lauren sighed.

"Your dad...?" Jane mumbled as she walked through the house to the kitchen.

"Yes...that guy that you said 'I do' to, the guy that knocked you up twenty-six years ago" Lauren and Harley followed her.

"I haven't seen your dad, honey" Jane stopped and turned round, resting her hand on the breakfast bar.

"His cars outside mom" Lauren sighed.

"I would offer you a drink" Jane tried to change the subject "but I'm afraid I'm in the middle of getting new glassware"

"And that's why there's a few hundred dollars worth of what used to be cups and plates in your garbage" Harley muttered, flipping the lid of the small bin at the side of the room.

"Look...what do you two want?" Jane sighed in frustration "it's lovely for you to visit but it's Valentine's Day, go out and enjoy yourselfs" she threw her hands in the air.

"...And What about you?" Lauren asked.

"Me" Jane chuckled at her daughters sweetness "I'll be fine" Jane gave her daughter a small kiss and wrapped her arms around her.

Harley near jumped when he spied Jake walk up the hallway before taking a sharp turn and walking back. "Oh god" he mumbled.

"Harley..?" Lauren broke away from the tight embrace with her mother.

Lauren turned around, stopping when she spied two empty wine glasses.

"And the wine glasses"

"I had friends over"

"Only one has lipstick on it" Lauren decided after close examination.

"Look I'm in my fifties, darling. I have worked all my life for this house, all the kids have finally left, I am allowed to have someone over. Male or female" Jane sighed.

"Maybe we should go" Harley suggested after a small silence.

Lauren pushed her lips together and looked her mum up and down before nodding in agreement. Jane followed the pair down the hallway, making sure they didn't bump into Jake.

Lauren gave her mum a quick hug and walked out to the car, leaving Harley behind.

"Harley?" Jane raised an eyebrow when he didn't follow her daughter.

"I saw"

"What?" Jane tried to act the innocent but it was obvious he knew.

"I saw everything" Harley muttered "the wine glasses, the smashed plates, the broken glass on the floor and of course...Jake"

Pushing her lips together, Jane looked away. "Are you going to tell her?" She asked nervously.

"Is there anything to tell?" Harley asked.

"I don't know...what about those business meetings you tell Lauren your going to when she's arranging the wedding food...is there anything to tell there?" Jane said in almost a whisper, lifting her head up and folding her arms.

"Well if you don't know where Jake is" Harley glanced back at Lauren before almost twirling round.

Jane let a small giggle escape her lips as Harley quickly began to walk away "and Harley"

"Yes" he turned around.

"If you ever disappear to a 'business meeting' again I'll have no problem in telling my daughter where you really go while she's planning your wedding. I'm sure she'll not be pleased to know that the money for your wedding food is being used so you can hide in Starbucks on weekends" Jane smirked.

"Yes boss"

The next chapter is quite cute;) X


End file.
